


None yet

by Balicard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Augusta Longbottom, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Halfblood Neville Longbottom, Muggleborn Alice Longbottom, Pokemon at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balicard/pseuds/Balicard
Summary: I adopted this from Lukenthius so check go them out





	None yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukenthius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [None Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869403) by [Lukenthius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius). 

> I adopted this from Lukenthius so check go them out

Harry sat on the small set of drawers in the cupboard. He fidgeted for a moment before deciding that, at fourteen years of age, he was far too big to still fit in here. Especially with the draws (that used to hold shoes over by the front door but had been shoved in here when a replacement was bought) taking up half the floor space. It meant there was not enough room beside it, but it was not quite wide enough to lie on.

  


Harry huffed but decided instead of moping about he could look through the drawers and see if any of his things were still in here.

  


He somehow managed to pull out the bottom drawer and set it on the top, lying on the floor and looking into the space at the back. He grinned in triumph and pulled out his things. A couple of toy soldiers, a plastic spinning top with a tiny light in it when it spun (I used to love this thing), a yoyo (Can’t believe Dudley couldn’t get this to work) and his prized treasure, a Nintendo DS with Pokémon Gold.

  


Harry grinned. He had loved this game, though he’d only played it the once. It was at a birthday party for a boy at school. His older brother had been upstairs, not wanting to join in (Typical teen behaviour really) and Harry had run into him while going to the bathroom. He’d figured hanging out with this guy was better than attending the party and the older boy had let him hide out in his room for a while.

  


He’d showed him his old DS with his Pokémon game. He’d showed Harry how to play and given him his spare copy of Pokémon Gold. He had two since two relatives had given him it without knowing the other was doing the same.

  


He made sure the sound was off before starting the thing up. Miraculously, it did. He used the light to find the charger cable and plugged it in the plug socket that was in the cupboard (Don’t ask him why he’d never figured it out) just to make sure he had enough charge in it.

  


He started up the game and played through the intro, the game refreshing his memory on various things. He spent a few minutes after the first part of the intro just battling Pokémon in the long grass next to New Bark Town, just to raise the level of his Cyndaquil (Ignis) a little so he could get to Cherrygrove City without risking Ignis fainting along the way.

  


So, the name is unoriginal, Ignis is Latin for fire.

  


Finally, he levelled Ignis up a bit. Just as he was about to head to Cherrygrove city Vernon unlocked the cupboard door. “Boy, we’re going out for a while. Don’t you do anything freakish while we’re gone!”

  


“Yes, Uncle Vernon!” Harry called through the, thankfully still closed, door.

  


He heard Dudley whining and petunia placating him, promising him a new game. Honestly, a fourteen, soon to be fifteen-year-old whining like a toddler... he shook his head.

  


Harry waited until he heard the sound of the car driving away and slid out of his cupboard, taking his DS and charger with him. He plugged it into the socket near the sofa and sat down there, playing the game.

  


.oOo.

  


“Alright, Ignis! Finish it up with Ember!” He watched the animation on screen, imagining a small tornado of fire flying at the enemy. He grinned as Falkner’s Pidgeotto fainted. “Yes! Good work Ignis!” it was probably weird that he was talking to a screen but oh well.

  


Hedwig hooted excitedly on his shoulder, having come in shortly after the Dursleys had left.

  


Harry looked finished at the gym and headed straight over to the Pokémon centre. Ignus wasn’t that badly hurt but his Gastly, Spectre, was. He had gotten Spectre out expecting to be able to do a few hits and get some exp but he then found out ghost type moves had no effect on normal Pokémon, but flying type moves, like Pidgeotto’s gust, did hurt ghost types, and it was a critical hit.

  


His team now consisted of Ignis, a male Cyndaquil and his starter Pokemon, Spectre a male Gastly he’d caught in Sprout Tower, Ventus, a female Pidgey he’d caught on route 29 after the catching tutorial, Sonic a male Zubat from Dark cave when he’d gone in there to see what it was and Bella a female Bellsprout from route 31.

  


When he finished healing his team he headed over to the Pokémon research assistant and received the egg back. “Welcome to the team, little one.” He imagined his team all examining the new egg, though since Bella had an Adamant personality he imagined her turning her nose up at the egg but accepting it nonetheless.

  


That was something he hadn’t known about the game until he’d gone onto his Pokémon’s stat page. Each one had a personality marking. Ignis was Brave, Spectre was Naughty, Ventus was Bold, Sonic was Timid and Bella was Adamant.

  


Harry made his character walk around the room for a bit, imagining what it would look like in real life. He was curious what was downstairs and shrugged the shoulder Hedwig wasn’t sitting on. He headed down the stairs and walked up to the desk, carefully reading the woman’s introduction.

  


He glanced up at Hedwig. “What do you think, girl? Trade?” Hedwig hooted in agreement and hopped down onto his arm, gently pecking the screen a few times and bringing up Bella’s page. “Bella?” Hedwig nodded and pecked the screen a few times. “And Sonic?” she nodded again. “Alright, let’s see what’s around.”

  


He walked into the trade room and found someone else already there. He went over and spoke to them. They asked for a trade and he accepted. The first Pokémon they offered was a Bulbasaur. Harry grinned and accepted the trade, offering Bella. They then offered him a cool looking Pokémon called Blade. Harry offered Sonic and they accepted. Harry then cancelled the trade and left the room, mentally thanking the person.

  


He looked over his two new Pokémon.

  


The Bulbasaur was female, level one, had a Relaxed nature, and knew the moves Tackle and Safeguard. He was mentally going to call her Faenum (Fae for short), which was Latin for grass. He would have used flower but that was Flos and didn’t really sound like a good name for a female Pokémon.

  


The other Pokémon, Blade, was a Scyther, male, level one, had a Serious personality, and knew the moves Leer, Quick Attack and Razor Wind. Harry nodded at the name. It was a good one.

  


“Alright you two, welcome to the team.” He grinned and Hedwig trilled on his shoulder.

  


.oOo.

  


Harry had spent almost the whole day playing the game now. He’d caught a few more Pokémon and switched his team out every now and then, helping all of his Pokémon to grow.

  


He now had Ignis, Spectre, Ventus, Blade and Faenum. The Egg had hatched into a quirky Female Togepi he named Dilexi, which was Latin for Loved and he thought it sounded cute.

  


He’d also caught a male Sandshrew which he called Solum (Latin for Soil) in the Union Cave. He had a Bashful nature.

  


In Route 34 he caught an Abra he named Exorior, which was Latin for appear. He had a Calm nature.

  


In Goldenrod City he managed to win enough coins in the game corner to win a male Ekans he named Satashi (Which, is Parseltongue for Snake, it hadn’t escaped his notice that Ekans was snake spelt backwards) and a female Dratini he named Anguis (Again Latin, while it usually meant snake it could also mean dragon, Serpent or Hydra Constellation).

  


Satashi had a Relaxed nature and Anguis had a Docile Nature.

  


.oOo.

  


“Careful, Ignis!” Damn that move, Rollout. It was strong. Since it said Super effective. Harry grimaced and immediately switched out for Ventus. Whitney’s Clafairy was easy enough to beat but the Miltank was much harder. “Alright Ventus, watch out for that Rollout!” the first one missed. Harry grinned. “Alright. Come on!” It was a tense battle, Gym leaders were so much harder than the trainers he found along the road.

  


By now, Ignis had evolved into a Quilava, Spectre was a Haunter, Ventus was a Pidgeotto, Faenum was an Ivysaur, Solum was a Sandslash and Exorior was now a Kadabra (Hehe, Abra Kadabra).

  


Dilexi and Blade hadn’t evolved yet and he hadn’t trained Satashi and Anguis much yet so they hadn’t evolved either.

  


Harry grinned triumphantly as Ventus beat Whitney’s Miltank. He sighed as she refused to give him the badge, wasn’t she a gym leader? Thankfully as he was leaving someone else stepped over and convinced Whitney to give him the badge. He left and headed straight to the Pokémon centre, healing his team up completely.

  


He looked over the options on the lower screen and spotted the save button. “Have I saved?”

  


Hmmm...

  


He pressed the save button and felt the blood rush from his face.

  


There is already a saved game file.

It is impossible to save.

  


Harry carefully placed the DS on the floor before gripping his hair with both hands. He couldn’t save the game...

  


All his Pokémon...

  


They’d disappear forever...

  


Harry shook his head slowly, closing his eyes.

  


“No...”

  


His eyes snapped open as a crackling sound filled the air. He gasped at his DS. The screens were now black and there were sparks dancing over it. “No!” he grabbed it up and it exploded in a burst of white.

  


.oOo.

  


Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, his vision blurry for several moments before it cleared. He felt like he was being weighed down by something... or more like several things were placed on him. The one on top of his head was cold...

  


He looked around carefully and blinked a few more times his surroundings finally registering in his mind.

  


He gasped and looked at all of his Pokémon curled up around him. “Wha...” he turned to his left shoulder where Hedwig was, she seemed to give him a look that said ‘Really?’. He looked at his right shoulder where Ventus was sat. The hand drooping down in his peripheral vision told him that Spectre was on top of his head. Ignis and Faenum were curled around his left leg, Solum was between his legs, Exorior was leaning against his right leg, Satashi and Anguis were curled up around each other on his lap with Dilexi nestled in a dip in the tails and Blade was sitting to his right, leaning against the chair.

  


He looked back up at Hedwig who screeched loudly in his ear and flew off upstairs. His Pokémon all jumped and woke up suddenly, looking around. Dilexi started crying.

  


He scooped the little egg Pokémon into his arms and shushed her while calming his other Pokémon. He spotted a bag, a hat, a pair of trainers and a folded up bike on the floor in front of him. He grinned and put the hat on, sharing a grin with Ignis. He went to place Anguis and Satashi on the floor when he realised they were completely tangled together. He placed Dilexi on Exorior’s lap and carefully untangled his snakes.

  


He stood up and held his arm out as Hedwig flew into the room and took the paper and pen off her. “Good idea Hedwig!”

  


He walked over to the coffee table and quickly penned a letter to Dumbledore. “Alright girl, take this to the Headmaster.” Hedwig took the letter and took off out the window without a second glance.

  


Harry turned back to his Pokémon. “Alright... now what?”

  


His Pokémon all looked confused at him and Harry bit his lip. “If the Dursleys get back before Dumbledore can send someone, we’ll all be in trouble... Vernon won’t like this... not at all...” he rummaged about in the bag. It seemed to be magically expanded and had multiple different pockets and compartments. There was camping gear, clothes, healing items, various miscellaneous items loads of other stuff and finally pokéballs. “Alright! I can keep you hidden in these, but I don’t want to keep you in there all the time...” he got nods from them all. “What do you all eat anyway?” he shook his head not really expecting an answer.

  


“There’s a thing in there that can make our food.”

  


Harry looked up and locked eyes with Exorior. “Did you just...”

  


“Talk? Yes. You can understand us?”

  


Harry nodded slowly, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “That’s cool.” He glanced out of the window and frowned. “We won’t have long before the Dursleys get back... if they see you, I’m beyond dead.”

  


Exorior shook his head. “We can stay in our Pokéballs for now. We don’t like to do it indefinitely, but for now we can.”

  


Harry nodded. “Temporarily is good.” He glanced at the clock and winced. “Yeah, they should be back any minute now. Alright... where are your pokéballs?” The bag floated out of his hands for a second before ten balls floated out along with some kind of belt. Harry grinned and nodded his thanks to Exorior and returned all of his Pokémon, clipping the belt around his waist and fastening all ten balls to it. Thankfully his shirt was long enough that it covered it completely.

  


He grabbed the bag and opened his cupboard door and put the plastic spinning top and yoyo in the bag, resolving to give them to Mr Weasley (who would likely act like a little kid and spend hours playing with them). He grabbed the few bits of clothing he had in here and stuffed them in the bag before going upstairs. He glared at the lock for a moment before grabbing one of his pokéballs. “Exorior, come out.”

  


There was a red flash and the whiskered psychic stood beside him. “Yes?”

  


“Can you open these locks without damaging them?”

  


“Yes.” They all clicked open and Harry grinned.

  


“Alright. Hold on a minute, I’ll need you to lock them back up in a minute.” He walked in and stepped over to his trunk, thankful that he’d asked a seventh year Ravenclaw for some locking spells. A simple tap to the top unlocked it, but as it was keyed into his magical signature no one else would be able to open it. He quickly packed all of his things into the bag and glanced around the room, shoving a few heavy things that wouldn’t be missed into the trunk and locking it back up. There was nothing else in the room worth taking (since the things Mr Weasley would be interested in were all broken).

  


He left the room and nodded for Exorior to lock it back up again. Once done he returned the psychic type and looked around, sighing. He glanced at the loft hatch, tugging gently at his bag strap for a moment before shrugging. He pulled the door down and climbed up, flicking the light switch. He pulled out Spectre’s pokéball out. “Spectre.” Flash. “Spectre, can you phase through the wall and keep an eye outside? Don’t let anyone see you and come in as soon as the Dursleys get back.”

  


The warning would probably come too late for him to get out of the loft completely but he could hope for the best, regardless. The purple ghost nodded with a wicked grin and phased through the wall. Harry huffed and began navigating his way around the loft. Right beside the door, in the corner, was all the Christmas supplies. There would be nothing there that would interest him so he focused elsewhere. He stepped over the pipes for the water tank, being careful to stand on the planks of wood and beams that were part of the loft. Like many families, the Dursleys had never gotten around to actually putting a floor in the loft, so all the junk up here was just sitting on large planks of wood or otherwise just sitting on the ceiling cavity.

  


There was an old mattress, a dismantled cot, some suitcases, there was a shelving unit at the back with some glassware and china on it. He opened a box and found a bundle of whitish fabric. He lifted it up and found it was a dress of some kind. He frowned and moved it about for a moment, before recognising it from one of the pictures he had from his mother’s family. This was grandmother’s wedding dress. He placed it back in the box and hesitated a moment before scowling and stuffing the box in his bag. There was another box beneath it which he found held another wedding dress. He didn’t recognise this one so it was probably Petunia’s since it looked nothing like his mother’s. He stuffed it haphazardly back in the box and left it.

  


A couple of other boxes had a few interesting things, but nothing he wanted to take. He did find a huge rucksack full of camping supplies that were swiftly stuffed in his bag. There was also a box full of other things like an old oil lamp, pots and pans and cooking utensils he recognised from the barbeque in the shed. He stuffed the box in his bag. It wasn’t like he planned to use these things but he might need them later, and the Dursleys had never used them. Plus Dudley would never leave electricity behind long enough to go camping. There were a couple of wrapped up boxes that looked like old, forgotten Christmas presents.

  


He was about to dismiss them when on a whim he flipped over the label of the closest one, either to see what kind of degrading nickname Petunia had called Dudley back then or what.

  


To Harry,

I know you probably don’t remember me, but I would like to get to know you properly now,

Uncle Moony.

  


Harry almost collapsed on the spot and pulled the gift closer, carefully unwrapping it and opening the box within, finding a couple of books inside. Flipping the cover of the top one open he sobbed, finding pictures of his dad as a kid. He turned the page, finding a picture of his father and grandparents, clearly posing for a portrait or something. He sobbed again, holding the box close to his chest before placing it in his bag. He looked at the rest of the parcels, seeing they were all addressed to him. He carefully put all of them in his bag, resolving to open them all later.

  


Under them all was a small chest. He opened it to find it full of letters. He closed it and stuffed it in his bag. If they were nothing then he’d use them to practice his vanishing charms. A quick look around the rest of the attic had him sighing heavily and heading back out. “Spectre!” the ghost floated back through the wall. “Thanks for keeping watch. Return.” He clicked the ball and Spectre vanished in a flash of red light. He sighed and climbed out of the loft, pushing the ladder back up and closing the hatch. He took a quick look in the mirror in the bathroom to make sure he was still presentable before going back downstairs.

  


He picked up his DS, noticing it seemed unharmed and grinned, placing it and the charger in his bag. He sat on the sofa, pulling the bag around to reorganise the pockets when Hedwig flew in and landed on the table with a huff. He took the letter off her.

  


Harry, my boy.

I know you do not have an easy time with your family but you need to stay there. Your mother’s protection is vitally important. If you can hold out for another two weeks, the Weasleys will come and collect you.

I look forward to seeing you in September.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore Order of

  


Harry scrunched the letter up. “Damn old bastard. Now what...”

  


Hedwig hooted and pecked at his shirt, he pulled his shirt up and she pecked at Faenum’s Pokéball. Harry frowned for a few moments. “Faenum? What about her?”

  


Hedwig hopped onto the edge of the table and flared her right-wing out, falling backwards slightly. She looked at Harry who still didn’t get what she was saying. She hopped up onto the bookcase and balanced on a shelf, pecking the book on travel before hopping onto another shelf and pecking one of Petunia’s Gardening books.

  


Faenum popped out of her Pokéball. “What is it, Hedwig?” screech. “Hedwig says you should take the Knight Bus and go stay with Neville.” She looked up at him. “Who’s Neville?”

  


Harry smiled. “He’s one of my friends.” He looked out the window. “Alright, Hedwig, I’ll write Neville and ask him to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron.” He pulled out parchment and quill, quickly penning the message. “Ventus, come out a minute.” Hedwig glared at him.

  


Ventus popped out. “What can I do for you?”

  


“Ventus, I don’t trust the Headmaster not to try and intercept Hedwig, can you go with her and blast anyone who tries to take the letter before it gets to Neville?” Hedwig huffed and screeched. “Oh, don’t give me that, Hed. I know you can deliver it fine, but I don’t want you getting hurt if they try to take it by force.” Hedwig clicked her beak but settled down. He gave her the letter and the two flew off out the window. He returned Faenum just as the Dursleys’ car pulled into the driveway. He huffed and walked out. Vernon went to bluster up to him but he waved a hand. “I’m out of here. See you next year.”

  


Vernon made a face. “See if you can avoid coming back at all. This isn’t your home, you can’t just becoming by whenever you like!”

  


Harry sneered at him. “Trust me, I’ve never considered this place home, nor will I ever. If I have my way, you’ll never see me again. Unfortunately, we aren’t in control of that.” He turned and walked off.

  


“What about your stuff, Freak?”

  


“I have all I need.” The trunk was falling apart and he planned on buying a new one, with extra compartments so he had somewhere to put his quidditch gear without it getting the rest of his stuff dirty. Perhaps if he could see some good ones he could by one for his friends, it would be nice to get something good for the Weasleys and if it was a practical gift they couldn’t call it charity or anything.

  


On that line of thought... he glanced at a blue car parked in a driveway, he could probably give them a hundred galleons that Mr Weasley was fined when he and Ron flew in the car to school. And even if he wouldn’t accept the hundred Harry would at least insist on fifty, since he and Ron were both at fault so it was only fair he paid half the fee.

  


He nodded to himself and carried on down the street slightly. Eventually, he got to Mongolia Crescent and flung his arm out, summoning the Knight Bus. Stepping on he was almost disappointed that Stan wasn’t the conductor. Nonetheless, he paid the fare to get him to the Leaky Cauldron and sat, waiting. Surprisingly the bus drove quite smoothly, at least until the woman with two young children got off at the next stop. Harry looked to the conductor. “So, why was it going smooth just now?”

  


The guy glanced over at him as if thinking whether or not to actually answer. “Well, we can go a lot smoother, but it uses more power on the runes so they need to be recharged sooner, plus it takes longer to get from one stop to the next.” He turned back to his paper and Harry huffed. The Leaky Cauldron was the ninth stop after Harry got on. On his way off he lent over to Ernie. “Stan Shunpike is a better conductor than this guy.” He hopped off before the doors could be closed and headed into the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> The only changes to this first chapter are giving Delexi(togepi) a nature and quick run through with spell check other than that every thing comes from Lukenthius


End file.
